User blog:LapisLazuliisthebest/Is the Crash Bandicoot canon
Hello there. This is my first blog on this wiki. This is about the epolgue in Crash Bandicoot and if it's canon. Now we know the secret ending where Crash doesn't fight Cortex is not canon, but that doesn't mean the villians closures aren't, althought some might have contridictions. I will be going through each of the closures one by one and seeing if they could be true. Papu Papu According to the epiloge, Papu Papu sold the ruins of Cortex castle to resort developers and used the money to open up a shop on the island Why it could be true: In CTR Papu Papu owns a cart and appears to have his own racetrack. As a Trible person he would not have a kart laying around and would need money to get one as well as to own a racetrack. So the epiloge could be a good way to explain where he got the money. Contradictions Cortex castle is still around after the game. Explaniation In Crash 2 the Castle apeares to be abandoned and in ruins so it could be either the developers haven't started work yet or Crash visits parts that have been untoutched. As for the other games, it could be that Cortex simply reclaimed his castle from the developers. Ripper Roo Ripper apparently sent 8 years in highter eductaion after which he became a Doctor and wrote a book. Why it could be true He returned to the second game as "Dr. Roo" and now owns a librairy, meaning that it is somewhat true. Contradictions That epologe says he spent 8 years, yet Crash 2 takes place 1 year after the fist game Explanation As stated earlier, the part where Ripper Roo becomes a Dr is somewhat true just not the amout of time it took. It could be that he originaly applied for 8 years, but only ended up doing 1 for some reason, or i could be he was on holiday after the first year and went back to finish the other 7 after the second game. Koala Kong Apparenty went to HollyWood and became an actor. Why it could be true Koala Kong does kinda disappear after the first game and only make two othe apperances -one in a spin off and the other in a cameo- so it is nice to think that he is doing something and not just wandering around in 'Unused-character Limbo ' for the rest of the time Contradictions None really. As I said he does kind of disapear from the games. the only things people might bring up are his apperences in Crash Bash and his cameo in Twinsanity and even then... Explaination ...the characters in Crash Bash were just kind off 'pulled' out of their locations and made to compete by the maskes to prove which side is better and theres no reason why they couldn't send him back to Hollywood at the end. As for Crash Twinsanity, He only appeared at Crashs "Birthday" for a brief second, so it could be he told his agents he was visiting his old "friends" and then later returned afterwards. Pinstripe Potoroo The epiloge tells use he moved to Chicago and operates a city wide sanitation company. Why it could be true Similar to Koala Kong, Pinstripe does kind of just disappear, althought he does make a more important apperence in the game then Kong as he appeared in CTR. Also the thing about Tawna could be true as well. Contradictions His appearence in CTR wear he appears as a boss and the ending which says he became a used car salesman in New Jersey. Explaination It could be his business in the sanitation company failed sometime before CTR, so after hearing about N. Oxide he decided to "''save da woild! Fow a sizeable fee". ''Unfortunatly this also fails (thanks to the player) and so he becomes a used car salesman instead. Also, like Koalo Kong, he could have still hated Crash and visited the islands for the "birthday party" then went back. Dr. N. Brio Apparently became a bartender. Why it could be true There isn't realy anything to suggest this is true execept for the fact that he would need somthing to do after leaving Cortex at the end of the game. Contradictions He appeared in the second game after one year where it was reavealed he was plotting revenge on Cortex. Also his apperences in Crash Bash, Twinsanity and Mind over Mutant show he is still an evil mad scientist. Explaination For Crash 2 it could be he was plotting revenge whilst bartending (which was more of a hobby anyway). Also there is no reason why he can't still be an evil scientist whilst bartending and unlike Kong and Pinstripe it never explains if he left the islands or not. Crash Bash is the same for Koala Kong in that he was summoned by Uka Uka and forced to work with Cortex. In Twinsanity it was clear he was working for Dr. N. Tropy to help him get the Twins treasure. And as for Mind Over Mutant, Cortex made up with him althought it's unknown if he stayed. So that was my analisis on the alternate ending and in closeing. I think that the closures are canon even if the alternate ending isn't. If you have any questions please ask in the comment section below. Category:Blog posts